An Ouran Christmas Carol
by Kai-chan Akiyama
Summary: YAOI? The Host Club is putting on a play, Charles Dickens' A Chirstmas Carol. Kyoya takes the lead role as Scrooge to Haruhi's Cratchet, but don't be fooled. Mother doesn't have his eyes on Haruhi, he's after Father? KyouyaxTamaki. LEMON? CHAP 6 UP.
1. Setting the Stage

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama does not own Ouran High School Host Club. Kairan Akiyama does not own A Christmas Carol. This could probably be considered **SHOUNEN-AI**. _Probably_.

NIGHTSHADE: And this is what happens when Kai watches two A Christmas Carol renditions then re-reads her entire Ouran collection.

KAI-CHAN: But I can't help it, I love Kyoya and the twins!

NIGHTSHADE: And that is why they must suffer.

"…" – talking

"_italics"_ – thoughts

_italics_ – emphasized

-_x-_ – scene change

KAI-CHAN: I suppose this could sell as **SHOUNEN-AI**. Sorry kittens, no lemons this fic.

NIGHTSHADE: But the twins!

KAI-CHAN: I know, I know. I might slip something in…

NIGHTSHADE: The word of the day is **SHOUNEN-AI**, i.e. meaningful phrases, lingering touches, and penetrating stares.

KAI-CHAN: Ha, you said _penetrating_.

NIGHTSHADE: Don't like **SHOUNEN-AI**? Steer clear of Kai-chan.

Enjoy the ride.

**An Ouran Christmas Carol**

**Chapter One: Setting the Stage**

The day had begun normally. Er, that is to say, as normally as a day in the third music room could be. Hunny was as adorable as ever, happily giving the cookies and cakes a decent farewell, Mori was sitting beside him, silent as ever. The twins were in the middle of a…heated discussion, Kaoru was tearing up and Hikaru wiped them away, the fangirls were ecstatic. Tamaki was seeing to his charges his way, spouting romantic nonsense. He glanced over to Haruhi, who was entertaining a small group of first years.

But someone was also watching Tamaki. Oh yes, he did this quite frequently. It could look as though he were merely making rounds, inspecting the others' progress with customers, but he always paid special attention to Tamaki. There was something captivating about the King, something he couldn't quite explain, even after all their time together. But that was for another time. He adjusted his glasses and poured his charge a fresh glass of tea. "You seem quite complacent today, Renge. What ever do you have on your mind?"

"It's been so long since the Host Club has done a production," the fangirl queen began, sipping her tea delicately. "And the holidays are nearly upon us. I say it's time for…" She jumped up excitedly and pumped a fist into the air. "_The Host Club Christmas Spectacular_!"

Everyone turned. Even if it was normal for Renge to be well…Renge, this seemed rather dramatic. Kyoya wasn't fazed. "What do you have in mind?" An eyebrow arched; this could get interesting.

"I advise a beautiful re-adaptation of A Christmas Carol, complete with parts tailored to your…expertise." Renge ran over to Haruhi and hugged her passionately. "I can see it now, the struggling Bob Cratchit, working night and day for a ferociously cruel master."

Haruhi looked skeptical. "Why do I have to be Bob Cratchit?"

The others were excited about the suggestion, handing out parts amongst themselves. Kyoya looked over to Tamaki; he seemed most enthusiastic of all (aside from Renge, of course). _"Hmm…"_

"But who could play Scrooge?" the twins asked. They glared at one another. "Me, no me!"

"Of course neither of you could play the role of Scrooge," Tamaki boasted. "Scrooge is cold, callous old man, blossoming into a compassionate individual."

"Well it certainly can't be milord," Hikaru began.

"He doesn't have a malicious bone in his body," Kaoru concluded.

The twins took a breath and stared boredly at Tamaki. "Only stupid ones."

In an instant, Tamaki was huddled in a corner, drawing circles against the floor with his finger in sadness.

"So then who shall be our Scrooge?" Renge wondered allowed.

There was a faint cough. A hand raised slighty. "I'll take the part."

Everyone looked at Kyoya. Things just got interesting.

_-x-_

Three weeks had passed since the initial proposal of _the Host Club Christmas Spectacular_. Costumes were made, sets and props were ordered, lines were rehearsed, and spirits were high. It was opening night and the auditorium was packed. Kyoya looked from behind the curtain to the vast audience. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Are you alright, Kyoya-san?" It was Haruhi. She was wearing a simple costume: a large, albeit holey sweater; a thick red scarf; deep blue, almost black slacks; and two large shoes, a large hole in the left one. She also wore a crocheted hat tilted to the side. "You look a bit…surprised."

"Word got out faster than I anticipated," he replied. "I'm only slightly nervous, you?"

"This might be fun, really," Haruhi smiled. "I've been in a few grade school plays but nothing this…" A back drop of a cemetery slammed to the ground. "…elaborate."

**"And so the play climaxes in a most glorious fashion, this will be a truly marvelous night…"** Nekozawa petted the scene affectionately.

"Kaoru, do you see that below?" Hikaru asked.

"Where, Hikaru?" Kaoru replied. The twins were on the catwalk.

Hikaru flicked a switch, a stage light shining down on Nekozawa. "There!"

**"MURDERERS!"** Nekozawa shrieked as he scampered away.

Renge clapped her hands loudly as she strutted across the stage. "Okay everyone get ready, we're about to start!"

The chattering of the audience slowly ceased as the house light dimmed. Haruhi took Kyoya's hand and squeezed it gently before scurrying to her place. Kyoya simply stood there, a shiver of anxiety snaking through his body; he quickly recovered and took his place. The curtains opened majestically, revealing the fore and background of a counting house; a small furnace in the center of the stage, Haruhi's high desk on the left side, she seated in wait, and Kyoya stopping mid-cross to his own large table.

Renge curtsied and smiled widely to the audience. "Enjoy _A Christmas Carol_."

_-hateshi nai-_

And she makes a fanfic comeback!

So when I began this, I thought of either doing a straight remake or having a story within a story approach. And then there was the Scrooge dilemma, as you can clearly see. I was stuck between Tamaki and Kyoya: would Kyoya be able to make a believable transformation? Kyoya for the win. And so that is my challenge, not to simply show Kyoya growing as Ebenezer Scrooge, but to become a better person for himself as well.

Besides the obvious Hikaru/Kaoru (and there _will_ be more, XP) this is to be a Kyoya/Tamaki fluff. I'm debating about putting smut chapters at the end just for the hell of it. Anyway, please enjoy your stay and take notice of the comment box.


	2. The Counting House

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama does not own Ouran High School Host Club. Kairan Akiyama does not own A Christmas Carol. This could probably be considered **SHOUNEN-AI**. _Probably_.

NIGHTSHADE: The special word is **SHOUNEN-AI**, i.e. meaningful phrases, lingering touches, and penetrating stares.

KAI-CHAN: Ha, you said _penetrating_.

NIGHTSHADE: Don't like **SHOUNEN-AI**? Steer clear of Kai-chan.

"…" – talking

"_italics"_ – thoughts

_italics_ – emphasized

-_x-_ – scene change

_-x-_

_Arigatou_-hamsters!

**RavenToriBlack**: HiKaoru; KyoTama; and HunnyMori. XP. As much as I love Haruhi, the only person I could see her with is Mori or **all** of them. **At once.** XP.

**annemarije811**: Wow, your review sounds so happy! Believe it, it's gonna rock your socks.

Enjoy the ride.

**An Ouran Christmas Carol**

**Chapter Two: The Counting House**

The small furnace crackled softly and a thin veil of smoke climbed through the air from within. The coal pail was at its side, two small sized pieces hidden inside. Haruhi rubbed her hands earnestly, trying to warm herself. She looked up from her hands and made brief eye contact with Kyoya. "Good afternoon, Mr. Scrooge."

Kyoya grunted and sat at his desk. He was dressed in a simple black suit, gold cufflinks glistening in the pale light, and the white of his undershirt contrasting greatly with the dim room. He cracked open a book and twitched at the sound of a chair scraping against the ground. He looked up from his tome, glaring at Haruhi, who had a small shovel and was fishing for a coal. "You used that piece yesterday."

"It has gotten colder, sir," Haruhi replied matter-of-factly, hesitating at the pail's rim.

A bell jingled off stage and Kaoru strutted across the stage; the girls screamed in delight. He wore a long brown coat, bright blue scarf and a frayed top hat, a holly wreath swinging in his left hand. "Merry Christmas, Bob."

"Merry Christmas, Master Fred," Haruhi smiled timidly, replacing the shovel in defeat and climbing back onto her chair.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle," Kaoru smiled at Kyoya.

Kyoya glanced over to Kaoru and grunted. "Humbug." The girls squealed again.

"Christmas a humbug, Uncle? You don't mean that."

"If I had my will, every fool who walked with a 'merry Christmas' on his lips would be boiled in his own pudding with a stake of holly through his heart."

"Surely you can't mean that, Uncle." Kaoru was slightly horrified. "Come to dinner with me, you still haven't met my wife Claire."

"And I still wonder why you married." Kyoya closed his book, pulling open a drawer and grabbing a pen and paper.

"I fell in love."

Kyoya chuckled darkly. "Then you're no nephew of mine. Keep Christmas in your way and I'll keep it mine."

"But you don't keep it all!" Kaoru sighed, giving up. "All the same, Uncle..." He turned on his heels and nodded to Haruhi, pausing at the doorway to hang is wreath. "Merry Christmas!" And he was gone.

Kyoya looked up his writing, muttering "Humbug." An unseen clock chimed; it was 6 o'clock. "Finish up, Cratchit. There's still work to do tomorrow."

"But sir, tomorrow's Christmas day," Haruhi gasped. "Er, no one else will be open, there'd be no profit."

"A poor excuse to pick a man's pockets every 25th of December," Kyoya replied curtly. "Fine, but be here all the earlier the day after."

Haruhi jumped up excitedly. "Thank you Mr. Scrooge." She wrapped her scarf tight and made for the door. "Merry Christmas, sir."

"Bah! Take your merry Christmas and that wreath with you." Kyoya waved his hand dismissively and watched Haruhi disappear offstage. The lights began to dim accordingly. "Merry Christmas indeed," he muttered, "humbug."

_-hateshi nai-_

And so the madness has begun, huzzah! (though this chapter is small)

I struggled for a few days to finalize roles for everyone, but I think I've done rather well. You can try to guess if you want, maybe whoever is the closest gets a special chapter, idk. There are plans for at least…3 more chapters after this, after all, this is one of those story-within-a-story deals.

This is kind of a filler/pre-game show chapter, so things will move much faster and smoother now. XP. Be sure to leave a comment on your way out.


	3. Harbinger, Jacob Marley

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama does not own Ouran High School Host Club. Kairan Akiyama does not own A Christmas Carol. This could probably be considered **SHOUNEN-AI**. _Probably_.

NIGHTSHADE: The special word is **SHOUNEN-AI**, i.e. meaningful phrases, lingering touches, and penetrating stares.

KAI-CHAN: Ha, you said _penetrating_.

NIGHTSHADE: Don't like **SHOUNEN-AI**? Steer clear of Kai-chan.

"…" – talking

"_italics"_ – thoughts

_italics_ – emphasized

-_x-_ – scene change

_-x-_

_Arigatou_-hamsters!

**Zayk**: I did think of making Hunny Christmas Present, but no.

**Taseea**: Why is everyone so adamant about Hunny being Christmas Present? XP. Kaoru as Claire is a good idea, but alas, it is not for the win.

**Hobo3**: Ranka-san 3. Wow, he wasn't even on my radar, how dare I call myself a fangirl? That's an awesome idea, though. Hunny Tiny Tim, you are correct!

**Sake Bottle Swing**: This is what happens when Kai watches _Mickey's Christmas Carol_ and _A Muppet Christmas Carol_ in succession. Don't worry; there **will** be some KyoTama action. Just not in this chapter. Gomen nasai.

**StarRuby**: Traditional's okay (actually prefers Haruhi w/ Kyoya too. _when she's not with Mori_). I love Father, but I don't see him and Haruhi together. That's just me though. But that means more Father for Mother, yay!

**Ri kun a.k.a E.H.P.oP.**: Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Still have that X-mas hang over?

**never-know-never-knew**: Hope this is the kind of interesting you're looking for.

**firedragongirl**: Here's an update, hurray!

Enjoy the ride.

**An Ouran Christmas Carol**

**Chapter Three: Harbinger, Jacob Marley**

There was a change in scenery immediately; the tiny furnace and the counting house backdrop were replaced with a roaring fireplace and elegant lounge chair. Atop the fireplace, a clock chimed the hour, midnight. Kyoya was now dressed in a pajama ensemble, a deep royal blue with a majestic black robe. The girls squealed. He was seated in the chair, his eyes closed as though napping and his glasses folded and tucked into his robe sleeve.

Suddenly the fire went out. The girls in the audience shrieked at the abrupt darkness. An eerie silence filled the auditorium. Soon, what sounded of low, sweeping chains filled that silence. The clanging become louder; foreboding footsteps joining them. There was the flash of a match, and Kyoya was before the hearth, relighting the kindling. But he wasn't alone on stage. The girls shrieked again.

Beside the fireplace, brilliant against the fading darkness, stood Jacob Marley. The suit was a white almost too pure to look at, silver chains hanging from his wrist and a collar fastened to his neck. He looked pleadingly at Kyoya. "Ebenezer…"

Kyoya felt his cheeks redden and his thoughts darken as well. Even during the rehearsals, he never would have imagined seeing him like that; it was almost overwhelming and torturously cruel. Remembering where he was, Kyoya returned to character. He took a step back, fear in his stance. "Who are you?"

"Ask me who I was."

"Very well." Kyoya tried to regain his composure. "Who were you?"

"In life, I was your partner, Jacob Marley." The figure gallantly bowed, earning a delighted squeal from the fangirls. "Do you doubt your senses, Ebenezer?"

"And why not? A slight disorder of the stomach makes them cheat. You may be an undigested bit of beef, a blot of mustard, a crumb of cheese, a piece of underdone potato. There's more gravy than grave of you!" Kyoya resisted the urge to crinkle his nose. He could hear the twins chuckling in the wings; that was their favourite line, after all.

"Hear me, Scrooge!" The figure shook and the chains rattled, echoing off into darkness. "These, these chains…yours are heavier than mine, unless you atone for your transgressions!" He lowered his head, as though the chains were heavier now.

"What are the chains, Jacob?" Even if Kyoya didn't believe that this sprit was his departed partner, advice was advice.

"My punishment, for the wrongs of my life…" He looked back at Kyoya. "Don't ask me how or why, but I have appeared to you this night. You will be visited by three spirits, though you will see me no longer."

The figure stepped closer and Kyoya felt his heart beat faster. _"What is he…?"_ Kyoya shivered as arms wrapped him tightly. "Tama–" He froze.

There was silence. The girls didn't dare gasp. The twins had stopped snickering. Haruhi had her mouth covered in shock. Even Renge was caught off guard.

Stepping back and smiling gently, he turned his back to Kyoya. "Do not forget this night, Ebenezer." The chains rattled one final time as Tamaki faded from sight.

Kyoya went to his chair and reclined easily enough, though he still appeared shock. Sliding his glasses back into his sleeve, a hand hesitantly brushed against his lips before they grimaced. "Humbug."

_-hateshi nai-_

What, an update? ZOMG! Yes, I had a supreme case of writer's block, but here it is, an update! I want to thank all of my loyal reviewers for actually waiting for this and I promise this should **never** happen again.

The "guess the role special chapter" contest is still in effective, in case anyone was wondering. You may submit guesses for multiple chapters, but it's guess per chapter so getting two guesses right in the same chapter is still only one special chapter. I don't know if that makes sense, it does in my head.

Finalized Roles:

Haruhi – Bob Cratchit

Kyoya – Ebenezer Scrooge

Kaoru – Fred

Tamaki – Jacob Marley


	4. Journey to the Past

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama does not own Ouran High School Host Club. Kairan Akiyama does not own A Christmas Carol. This could probably be considered **SHOUNEN-AI**. _Probably_.

NIGHTSHADE: The special word is **SHOUNEN-AI**, i.e. meaningful phrases, lingering touches, and penetrating stares.

KAI-CHAN: Ha, you said _penetrating_.

NIGHTSHADE: Don't like **SHOUNEN-AI**? Steer clear of Kai-chan.

"…" – talking

"_italics"_ – thoughts

_italics_ – emphasized

-_x-_ – scene change

_-x-_

_Arigatou_-hamsters!

**Hobo3**: I've just been going through a technological snafu, all that's done now. Oh yes, Tamaki's given this Christmas Carol a different spin, you'll see. I try not to abandon stories, hopefully this one will survive. You actually got Renge for Mrs. Cratchit too. Wow, just noticed… (headesk)

**firedragongirl**: Yus, more Kyoya for everyone.

**StarRuby**: Sorry it's taken so long; between not having the story for like half the year and **then** not working one it… it's been rough. I'm working on the fifth chapter now too so here's to a quicker update. XP.

**almightyswot**: We find out (Christmas Past) this chapter, hon. (winks) About Mori being Christmas Future…no. I'm really surprised no one's gotten it yet. And Scrooge's fiancée is pulling triple roles. (only hint)

**maybethedremisdreamingus**: (claps as well)

**tamakiXkyouyalover**: Smut will be the bonus chapters, yus. Much fun as it would be to have Mother and Father mackin' on the stage, a kiss is as far as they'll get for now. And sadly the twins can't make-out on stage either, lol. They're very upset about that. 8D!

Enjoy the ride.

**An Ouran Christmas Carol**

**Chapter Four: Journey to the Past**

There was a swift set change; the reclining chair was replaced with a four poster bed, the black curtains drawn closed. A small nightstand stood right of the bed, a silver double-bell alarm clock silently tick-tocking the hours away. A single enclosed bulb of light dimly lit the stage hanging from above the clock, wavering to give the impression of candlelight. A long window stood in place of the fireplace. A small flame emerged from the darkness, signaling Kyoya emerging from the downstairs and entering his bedchamber. His freed groped in the darkness, spying the glimmer of the clock and setting the candle and it's holder onto the table. Setting his glasses beside the items, he reached over and blew out the bulb, casting the stage in darkness. Sighing against the bed, he breathed out a firm "Humbug" and doused the second flame, undressing his glasses and placing them on the edge of the table. The curtain flaps rustled loudly as he closed them shut again, succumbing to sleep at last.

The clock continued to count away the hour, it reverberating in the auditorium. As it climbed to one, the tick-tocks began to slow until finally, there was one final TONG. A small light appeared, growing brighter from the west wing. Suddenly, a healthy glow erupted on the stage. Standing at attention was a small boy dressed only in a glowing white tunic. A flame of fire pulsed above his crown, as though he was a living candle. A candle snuffer was fastened across his back and he held a staff of holly firmly in his hands. "Wake up, Ebenezer," the boy called, Shiro Takaoji so out of character the older girls couldn't contain their shouts of surprise. He waited a moment before crossing to the bed and shoving the staff into the darkness of the curtains, catching Kyoya on the skull. "I said wake up you old toad!"

Kyoya rubbed his head amidst the curtains, swearing under his breath. He was going to get Tamaki for letting Renge cast the wild child. "Are you the Spirit that was foretold to me?" He answered from within the curtains. Reaching a hand from the darkness, he gripped Shiro's neck quickly before releasing him and grabbing his glasses. He swung his legs over the edge entirely and gave Shiro a look over. "I thought you'd be taller."

"!?" Shiro resisted the urge to knock Kyoya again. "If men were measured by kindness, you'd be no bigger than a speck of dust. I'm here for your welfare and salvation so listen up." Shiro held his hand out to Kyoya. "Come with me to your past, so that I may make you suffer – I mean…to show you Christmases long past." He pointed his staff at the window and it opened, cold frigid air and snowflakes billowing out across the stage. Shiro rose in the air, floating to the window.

"But Spirit, I'm mortal and liable to fall," Kyoya argued.

"Don't be a chicken-wuss," Shiro barked over his shoulder. He turned to face Kyoya again. "Take my hand and you shall fly."

"…" Kyoya reached up and took Shiro's outstretched hand, he too now rising in the air. The two passed through the window and the stage blackened.

The stage was broken down immediately, changing to a snowy landscape. A frozen lake was in the background, skaters twirling and swirling about. A snow covered arch was a bridge from the back to foreground. Renge was already on the arch, looking out to the audience with her arms folded over the railing. She was in a deep red cloak, thick white fur fringing the end of the hood and her wrists. Kyoya was stepping onto the bridge, snow sprinkled across his black top hat and navy blue overcoat. Taking Renge's gloved hands into his own, he began. "Isabelle…"

"Tell me Ebenezer," Renge pleaded. "Do you still love me?"

"Isabelle –"

"Answer me, Ebenezer! I've waited so long and I can't bear not knowing. You've changed so much from the man I met years ago; please tell me your heart hasn't closed to me!"

"I do love you, Isabelle, I still do," Kyoya defended. "But the market, the time, were we to marry now, we'd be living in nothing more than a box; there's hardly any profit in it."

"Profit!?" Renge turned scarlet. "There's no profit!? Isn't my love for you enough profit?" She turned away from him, tears falling onto her cloak. "I cannot… I will not forgive you for this. Goodbye Ebenezer." She ran off the bridge, crying into the wings.

"There is another Christmas, much more painful than this one." Shiro joined Kyoya on the bridge.

"No more, Spirit; leave me." Kyoya shook in anger, cursing his stupid young heart.

"These are only shadows of your own past, you've done this to yourself." Shiro turned to leave. The stage began to darken; Shiro's light being the lone source. "Come Ebenezer, there is more to see."

"I SAID LEAVE ME!" In a rage, Kyoya grabbed the candle snuffer and forced it down upon Shiro, a single ring of light glowing from the cone. He forced his weight onto it until finally even that halo of light was black.

The candle on the nightstand flickered to life again, the clock chiming one o'clock. Kyoya looked up in surprise; even the cone which killed the spirit was gone. Pulling off his glasses and opening the curtains with a jerk, he climbed back into his bed with a curt. "Humbug."

A staff made of holly was resting against the night table.

_-hateshi nai-_

(slumped over the keyboard) Wow, it's been quite a while, friends. Here we are again, plowing through. With all technical problems out of the way and Christmas upon us again, I have renewed vigor to finish this; yay! Thanks for being so patient, I really hadn't planned to be away this long. I plan on making it worth your while to stay around, don't worry. XD. Thank you again for sticking with me (bow) expect better updates (hopefully) and maybe even some new fics should I get the energy. Ganbare!

Finalized Roles:

Haruhi – Bob Cratchit

Kyoya – Ebenezer Scrooge

Kaoru – Fred

Tamaki – Jacob Marley

Shiro – Spirit of Christmas Past

Renge – Isabelle, Clara (Fred's wife), and Emily Cratchit


	5. Ignorance and Want

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama does not own Ouran High School Host Club. Kairan Akiyama does not own A Christmas Carol. This could probably be considered **SHOUNEN-AI**. _Probably_.

NIGHTSHADE: The special word is **SHOUNEN-AI**, i.e. meaningful phrases, lingering touches, and penetrating stares.

KAI-CHAN: Ha, you said _penetrating_.

NIGHTSHADE: Don't like **SHOUNEN-AI**? Steer clear of Kai-chan.

"…" – talking

"_italics"_ – thoughts

_italics_ – emphasized

-_x-_ – scene change

_-x-_

_Arigatou_-hamsters!

**tamakiXkyouyalover**: 2 chapters in one day, I'm exhausted. You're welcome for the update, hon. What was your favorite parts of stuff?

**loretta537**: The review's actually for chap. 2 but whatev. Thanks, hon!

Enjoy the ride.

**An Ouran Christmas Carol**

**Chapter Five: Ignorance and Want**

The clock rang out again, calling the second hour. Kyoya had sat at the bed, staring at the clock dozing momentarily. At the bell's last peel, he smirked victoriously and disappeared behind his curtains. "Humbug."

The candle lit with new light, accompanied by another orange fiery glow. A loud laugh erupted from the wings, the fangirls squealing in delight, they recognized it. With a torch fashioned as a cornucopia raised above his head, the second spirit entered with purpose. A green robe lined in fur hung loosely over his body, the chest tantalizingly visible and a wreath of holly atop his crown. His eyes lit up mischievously as he spied the bed. "Awaken, Scrooge!' He cried out in a loud, jovial tone. He raised his arms to call out again, the girls and his twin shrieking as more skin flashed beneath the robe. So he forgot his briefs after all.

"_Gods, Hikaru_._"_ Kyoya groggily swung from the bed, standing before Hikaru boredly.

"Why such a sour face, it's Christmas!" Hikaru swung his arms again, nearly knocking Kyoya off balance. "Come, there is much to see, Ebenezer!" He put an arm around Kyoya and the pair strolled off the stage.

The stage re-lit with new life, a warm red arm chair beside a roaring fire and across from a large couch. Renge was seated in the chair, her hands folded over her lap excitedly. "Oh Fred, this will be the best Christmas party ever. It really is a shame your Uncle Ebenezer couldn't come."

"Uncle doesn't like get-togethers such as these, Clara," Kaoru replied from the fireplace. He poured another glass of wine and handed it to Renge. "It might be for the best."

"Now would it really kill you to join them for dinner?" Hikaru called from the wings. "You haven't even met your nephew's wife, have you? Then again, your nephew isn't that bad either –"

"Isn't there something else you want to show me, Spirit?" Kyoya gritted his teeth, he was going to make Hikaru hurt for that; Kaoru too, even as he was chuckling at the hearth.

The set fell away again and the large fireplace was replaced with a much smaller one, a small cauldron its only companion. Mori sat in a chair at the table, whittling something in existence (the fangirls squealed at his appearance). Renge stood at the fireplace, in a different dress now. She was checking the…stew? "Hurry and set the table, Peter. Your father will be home any minute, I'm sure he and Tiny Tim will be hungry as well."

"Yes Mother." Mori placed the wooden block aside, beginning to sort the plates and utensils.

A brief wind and curls of snow erupted from the right wing as Haruhi strode across the stage, Hunny atop her back. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas, Momma!" Hunny cried in delight (the fangirls squealed again). He turned his shout into a small cough, almost too eagerly jumping into Mori's outstretched arms. He was seated at the table, laying his crutch against the corner.

"Merry Christmas, Bob." Renge began to spoon out the stew, filling the wooden bowls. She leaned over and gave Haruhi a quick kiss.

Haruhi blushed, visibly surprised. "Me-merry Christmas, Emily." Unsure what to do, she returned the chaste kiss. Ranka could be heard shouting in delight in the audience.

Hunny began coughing again as Kyoya continued with his lines. "Spirit tell me, what will happen to the boy?"

"I am only the Ghost of the Present," Hikaru answered. "But…I see an empty chair and crutch without an owner, should this shadow remain unchanged."

_-hateshi nai-_

Its midnight… do you know where your inner Ouran fangirl is? (Mine is sleeping from exhaustion). That's right, two chapters done in one day. But you won't be reading this until much later in the week, if not next Sunday. How's it going, folks? (Barely has enough energy to rise from computer chair, let alone raise a glass). Here's to another chapter, cheers…zzzZZZzzz.

I cut the Finalized Role chart because you should know if you're paying attention. The contest is still on so whatev. I'm going to sleep.


	6. Redemption

_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama does not own Ouran High School Host Club. Kairan Akiyama does not own A Christmas Carol. This could probably be considered **SHOUNEN-AI**. _Probably_.

NIGHTSHADE: The special word is **SHOUNEN-AI**, i.e. meaningful phrases, lingering touches, and penetrating stares.

KAI-CHAN: Ha, you said _penetrating_.

NIGHTSHADE: Don't like **SHOUNEN-AI**? Steer clear of Kai-chan.

"…" – talking

"_italics"_ – thoughts

_italics_ – emphasized

-_x-_ – scene change

_-x-_

_Arigatou_-hamsters!

**tamakiXkyouyalover**: Thanks so much for reading! Told you it might/might not come by Sunday. Looks like it was might not. DX. I re-did it three times and it stills feels odd.

**loretta537**: Mwahaha, I have such amazing powers! Yes, love A Christmas Carol despite your misgivings. Charles Dickens loves you.

**Tamaki**: The Xmas-y feeling was intended love, hurrahs for a mission accomplish.

Enjoy the ride.

**An Ouran Christmas Carol**

**Chapter Six: Redemption**

"You mean Tiny Tim will die?"

The stage faded to black, leaving Kyoya alone in the darkness. The sound of rain beat down, lightning flashing in the windows of the auditorium. The girls began to scream, was it a real storm? All was quiet except for the storm, not even footsteps could be heard. Kyoya screamed on stage and a small fire lit.

A figure in a dark cloak, a hand holding a single candle, stood behind him.

Kyoya turned to the spirit. "Are you the last, Spirit? What have you to show me?"

The Spirit said nothing but walked ahead. The stage barely relit and he blew out the candle, taking Kyoya's hand. Wisps of smoke crawled and curled across the floor, engulfing the first row. (Luckily Renge had planned ahead and no one was seated there).

The graveyard was quiet, almost serene. Haruhi stood before a tombstone, the crutch tight against her chest. Mori held Renge as she cried pitifully, shaking with grief. Haruhi set down the crutch, turning to Renge and Mori sadly. The three of them walked off the stage downcast.

"No!" Kyoya ran to the tombstone. "Spirit, can this not be changed? Not the boy…"

Wordlessly, the spirit pointed to across the stage.

"I think I understand…if I don't change, the boy will die. But why must you show me another?"

He pointed again.

Kyoya reluctantly walked over to the second headstone. "Spirit, why must I see this poor wretch? You won't answer me…" He knelt down and began to rub at the stone, uncovering the name. He could feel the grooves of the letters, making it all too clear. "Spirit, please…I don't –"

"**Read the name, Scrooge."** Bereznoff pointed majestically at the headstone.

Kyoya slowly wiped away the filth upon the stone and began to cry. "E...Ebenezer Scrooge… Spirit, please!" He clutched at Nekozawa's robe (it was his private collection). "I will keep Christmas in my heart and through-out the year. Please tell me this writing can yet be scratched away! I'll change, I'll change!"

The lights went out with a bright flash. Kyoya was at his bed, kneeling before a bedpost. He ran to the left wing, calling to the twins. "What day is today?"

"It's Christmas Day, you bloody wanker."

"_I'm going to kill them."_ "I haven't missed it!" Kyoya shouted. He walked briskly off stage, the set changing again the Cratchit household. If one listened well enough, you could hear two distinct _smack_ sounds off stage. Kyoya appeared again at the doorway, Shiro behind him struggling with a large turkey. Hikaru held a large sack and Nekozawa was behind him, still garbed as the reaper clutching a Bereznoff doll. "Bob Cratchit!"

"Mr. Scrooge!?" Haruhi answered the door in surprise. "You know where my house is!?" A few girls laughed at the ad-lib.

"I know quite a few things, Bob." Kyoya graciously swept his hat into a bow. "I know I've been wrong." Kyoya reached into his pocket and dropped a satchel of gold coins into Haruhi's empty hands. "Merry Christmas, Bob."

And so as Hunny observed from Mori's lap, "Let's have cake!"

_-hateshi nai-_

And the play is over! Part One is complete, yays! Part Two is starting soon so stick around. I can't believe no one seriously guessed Nekozawa-senpai…

Anyways, the "Guess the Role Special Chapter" contest is over with one winner, Hobo3. But since it's been so freakin' long and shit, the first five reviews (within a week, I suppose) can also have request chapters. Just give me something to work with and I'll try to crank it out for you.

**Terms and Conditions:**  
_No Author Inserts/Original Characters/any anime/manga not Ouran)._ I can barely write well with established characters, please don't give me new ones. I will probably characterize you/them badly. DX. I am probably not into all the fandoms you are; I will not write about a character I am not interested in or aware of. .  
_Reference the Ouran manga please._ I have not bit-torrented or pirated the anime or whatever the phrase for it is. I have the available nine volumes and use them as my source. If I cannot find the particular character or allusion you want, I will ask that you change it. This process will continue until the both of us have an agreed idea.  
_Sex scene_. If you want it, give me the rating (lemon or lime), who's seme and uke and if there are any particulars you'd like (phrases, props, location, whichever). I will **not** use the word 'dick' or the phrase "fuck me".

So let me know. (hugs)


End file.
